What is and What Can Never Be
by eleetsteele
Summary: My first published fic: Sam goes through his own encounter with a djinn and learns to be careful of what he wishes for. Read and review please. Just a warning: things get a little crazy after chapter 1...
1. Chapter 1

What is and What Can Never Be

"All we need now is some creepy music and a hot chick to save," Dean commented as he took in his surroundings. "This place is a piece of crap."

Sam and Dean had gotten a call from Bobby a couple of days ago. Bobby had become concerned over the disappearance of an eleven year old girl and a middle aged family man in Burlington, Kentucky. After a day or two of research and evidence gathering, the two had concluded that a djinn was behind the nasty business. The pair had tracked the djinn down to an abandoned warehouse located off of an old road.

The warehouse was definitely a piece of work; the aluminum walls were rusted, cobwebs and dirty bird nests were jammed into every cranny, old crates and barrels were piled up, and the floors were filthy. The building took on a very spooky, and eerie appearance.

"Djinn like ruins," was Sam's reply.

"This is 'bout as ruined as it gets," Dean scoffed.

The brothers took small, slow steps and shined their flashlights over every area, in hope of finding the djinn's victims. They stopped for a moment when they reached the center of the building.

"I'll go this way and look for them," Dean jerked his head towards the right side of the warehouse. "Go the other way and keep an eye out for that creepy son of a bitch," Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam nodded and began his search. The warehouse was cluttered with junk and took him a while to look through the area.

Finally, however, his efforts paid off as he found both the girl and the middle aged man hanging from a metal bar behind a huge stack of crates. The two were attached to IV bags that were filled with blood. They both looked to be in horrible condition.

Sam rushed over to the girl and felt for a pulse. Satisfied with the result, he walked over to the man and also checked his vital signs.

"They're both alive…" Sam breathed in relief. "Dean!" He called for his brother. "Dean, I found them! Both of them are a—"

He was cut off as the djinn, who had been lurking in the shadows nearby, grabbed his throat and rammed him into a nearby wall. The djinn's hands and eyes glowed and he tightened his hold on Sam.

Sam struggled to free himself from the djinn's hold. His vision blurred and dark spots began to appear before him. "No," he rasped.

The djinn touched Sam's face with his hand and began to release Sam's throat from his iron grip.

It was just then that Dean rushed over and in a desperate attempt, lashed out at the djinn with his knife.

However, it was too late for Sam to be saved. He felt himself slipping into oblivion and everything in front of him grew hazy. The last thing he saw, before faling into unconsciousness, was a contorted image of his brother, trying to fight the djinn.

"De'n," he muttered, as his head fell back and hit the concrete floor of the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam felt himself rising out of the depths of unconsciousness. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gave himself a moment to pull himself together.

As awareness returned, he began to take in his surroundings and evaluate the situation. What he noticed wasn't all that pleasant.

First of all, he noticed that he was lying down on a hard, uncomfortable surface. Secondly, he was in a diner—an empty one. There weren't any customers around, and not a single employee could be seen; it was perfectly silent and a little creepy. And last of all, everything around him looked bigger. The napkin dispensers, eating utensils, booth seats, etc… were blown up to over three times their normal size.

Sam swallowed and tried to comprehend what was going on. It seemed like he was on top of a table, but he couldn't figure out how he could either to get to be so tiny, or how the table could grow to such great lengths.

And then suddenly, another uncomfortable realization hit him: Dean was nowhere to be seen. He remembered seeing Dean before passing out and wondered where his older brother was.

He got up and looked around the diner again. "Dean?"

"Right here, Sammy."

"Dean?!" Sam almost jumped when he heard his brother's voice. He moved in a circle, scanning the diner for his brother. "Dean, where are you?"

"Sammy! I'm right here."

"Dude…I don't see you," Sam was seriously confused and began to turn about in frantic circles.

Suddenly, a sharp whistle pierced the air, and Dean spoke again, "I'm the good looking ketchup bottle to your right, Sam."

Sam moved once again and saw the bright red bottle. "Dean?"

"The one and only," if Dean actually had a face then there would've been a smirk plastered onto it.

"What the hell is going on, man? Why are you a bottle of ketchup?"

"Before you start freakin' out on me, you might want to see yourself," was Dean's reply.

Sam stared at Dean, puzzled. What could his brother possibly mean?

Cautiously, Sam made his way over to the shiny napkin dispenser that sat next to his brother. Sam wondered if the metallic dispenser could also talk and would be offended by his using it as a mirror. Nervously, he glanced at Dean, and then peered at the reflection before him. What he saw was quite a shock.


End file.
